A Darker Shade of Violet
by XxInsanityxX
Summary: Alanna gets found out as a girl in the palace, and does just as she said she would, she disappears.
1. A new leaf

**Authors Note: This is just an idea I thought up, if no one likes it, and I get no responses, I'll just delete the story, and try again, thanks for reading!**

**Summary: Alanna gets found out at the palace, and does just as she said she would; she disappears.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! sob**

**On with the show**

**-()-**

Just like every day in Carthak, the city was bustling with activity, no one seemed to have anything to not occupy their time; but this is not where our story starts, this story, rather, starts in the University of Carthak, in one particular red heads chambers.

The clatter of a wash pan echoed through the halls, as a maid clumsily cleaned up the mess that the wash pan had made.

"Get out!" was the only thing that was heard, before the maid bolted out, into the hall, colliding with a tall dark haired man on the way out. Laughing, he entered the room that the maid had previously fled from.

"Still mad I assume," he commented, seating himself in a cream colored chair, as the owner of the room turned from the window, a bitter scowl creasing her normally pretty facial features.

"Get out Rodger; I have no wish to speak to you." The red head, Alanna, snarled at the Duke of Conte, before hurling a hair brush in his direction, although missing him by a foot or two. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Alanna please, listen to reason, I did nothing to upset you, if I had known bringing up your rather..." he paused, searching for the correct word "fake childhood, would up root a whole mountain of bitter memories, I never would have said anything, but the fact of the matter is, that I'm going to Corus, and the Palace in a few weeks, and am asking you to come with me, say yes." Inside, Rodger was smiling, his speech was a good one, and was bound to work.

Debating his words, Alanna sighed, rubbing her temples in thought, this was a hard decision to make, return to her homeland, return to so many bad memories, was it all worth it? Making a final decision, she looked Rodger straight in the eye. "Alright, I'll go..." she said the words with such power, that Rodger said nothing; he just nodded, and left the rooms, leaving Alanna alone with her thoughts.

**-()-**

**1 Week Later**

Soft music echoed through the halls as Alanna seated herself in a window seat, watching all the University students mingle and dance. Alanna herself had grown into quite the beautiful young woman, her face had lost some baby fat, and her jaw had lost its firm set. Absentmindedly, she brushed her powder white dress, awaiting the arrival of Rodger, who was meeting her in the Grand Hall. A small slave boy shuffled into the Grand Hall, and sped over to Alanna.

"M'lady, the lord of Conte requests yer presents in his chambers, 'e says its urgent," relaying his message, he scurried off without even waiting to see if Alanna had a request of her own. Sighing, she stood, her slim dress clinging to her curves; and made her way to Rodgers rooms.

Pushing open the large oak doors, Alanna peeked into the Dukes well furnished rooms "Rodger, you requested my presents?" she murmured, sliding into the room.

Rodger looked up from the potion he was brewing at the sound of Alanna's voice; smiling, he walked into the sitting room, and waved her into his private sorcerer's room, waiting for her to say something.

Alanna's jaw dropped, as she watched the blood red liquid swirl in the large pot. "Wh-what _is_ that?" she whispered, in total awe. A hand reaching towards the liquid, but was swiftly swiped away.

"Don't touch that!" hissed Rodger, watching Alanna with a wary eye, he spoke again "do you remember _why _you were found out at the palace, do you remember _who_ revealed your secret?" he smiled, seeing a bitter hatred flash in his comrades violet eyes.

"Yes, I do, just like it happened yesterday, Jon found out, about my secret, after we defeated the Ya-The Nameless Ones, and I though he would understand," her voice wavered, and water swelled in her eyes as she dredged up past memories. "He never looked at me the same way again, and a week later, everyone knew, and I had to disappear, because, because I didn't they would catch Thom, so I fled to Carthak and now I'm here." By the end of her story, Alanna's voice was no more than a whisper.

Rodger nodded in sympathy, placing a hand on her back for comfort; "it's alright, calm down, calm down..." she nodded, sniffling softly.

Rodger sighed, getting to the point, "I need your help with this potion, are you up for a challenge?" Knowing Alanna wasn't one to decline a challenge waited for her to respond.

Alanna grinned wolfishly, her previous sadness forgotten. "What do I need to do?" she said bluntly, awaiting instructions from her once mage teacher.

After Rodger had listed off a bunch of instructions, he watched as Alanna finished off the concoction, and took great enjoyment in watching her work. "You amaze me..." he murmured softly, too quiet for her to hear.

"There..." Alanna sighed, brushing off her hands as she admired her handiwork from a distance.

Rodger nodded approvingly, inspecting her handiwork himself "nice, very nice," he looked up at her, blue eyes meeting violet "I'm impressed." He finished, walking over to stand beside her, brushing her hand with his in a sentimental touch. "Thank you," he glanced at a clock on the wall and he sighed "you should be off to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Alanna nodded, agreeing.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight," with her parting words, she turned, and strode out the door, down the hall and into her own rooms.

**-()-**

**Later that Night**

Rodger sighed, looking down at the now bubbling green potion brewing before him, it was finally ready, and his plot for the crown was now set in motion. The Sweating Sickness brew was ready.

**Authors Note: Well, what do you think? This is chapter one, and hopefully not the last chapter that I write for this story. Please review, it makes me feel so warm inside, and I welcome all constructive criticism, and will work on what ya'll suggest. For my own sake, I made everyone older, kind of like this is set in 'In The Hands Of The Goddess' so let's all just pretend that that was when the sweating sickness happened. Thanks, and don't forget to review!**

**XxInsanityxX**


	2. Thanks, and Moi Insanity

**My Thank-Yous**

Warrior of Tortall: Thanks so much for the praise, it means a lot to me hearing people say that, I plan to update, it just might take a while, since I have loads of homework on my plate currently.

Dragon Shadows: I'm glad you like the story, seeing people enjoy my work makes me smile. I'll think about the pairing, I myself was thinking an A/G story myself, but it's not really important. Thanks for the support.

DestinyHunter: I tried to make Jon look stupid, just helped everything along.

Robinwyn: Thank you for the praise. No, Alanna did not turn the dark, evil ways of Rodger's twisted mind. I intent to give views into the past, that's kind of what the next chapter is going to be about, I think. Thanks again, I'll update when I can.

To all my reviewers, I Thank you all for your support, suggestions, views, and much, much more, ya'll mean so much to me.

**Moi Insanity: I'll try to update soon, I already have ideas brewing, it's just going to take a bit to formulate. As well as writing, I love to read other's work, if you'd like me to read your story, or just a story you like, drop me a line. **

**XxInsanityxX**

_**I'm stayin' insane**_


	3. Views of the Past

**Authors Note: Well, here I am again, and here's the new chapter, reviews always welcomed, and appreciated. Off I go...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't rub it in.**

**Summary: Alanna gets found out as a girl at the palace, and does just as she said she would, she disappears.**

**On with the show**

**-()-**

That night, Alanna tossed and turned, being haunted by her past.

"_Jon I-"Alanna started, but was instantly cut off._

"_No Al-Al-I don't even know your name!" Jon snarled, glaring daggers at the back of her head._

"_It's 'Alanna' highness, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to earn my shield, that's all!" close to tears, Alanna whipped her head around, just to see Jon look away._

_Bitterly, Jon spoke again; "fine _Alanna, _when were you planning on telling us, your friends about you little secret?" He scowled, pushing away that little part of him that felt like trying to reason with her, reason had no part in this conversation._

"_I-I just don't know, I wasn't planning on getting so tied up in things, with so many friends, I wanted to be a legend, I kind of didn't think about the people I would meet along the way." Slowly, she raised a hand to rest it on Jon's shoulder, in a silent plea for him to look at her. "But I'm very happy I met you, all of you, life would have been unbearable if I hadn't met you."_

_Jon sighed, not having the strength to snap at her now, instead murmured, "We should find shelter, with water, I'm thirsty."_

_Alanna nodded, knowing that their little conversation was finished for the time being._

Alanna shot up in her bed, dabbing at her sweat covered face with her bed spread. Thinking back to her dream, she placed her head in her palms, sobbing softly.

**-()-**

The Goddess looked down at her chosen, sighing softly as she looked away. "I cannot always watch her, you," she looked down at the black cat curling it's way around her feet "must go to her, she needs more than _Rodger_ for companionship, we shall pay her a visit..." she Goddess smiled, finally happy for the first time in over a month.

**-()-**

Alanna slowly tossed the sheets to the foot of her bed, and stood. Pulling on her black cloak, she walked out into the corridor, desperate for a breath of fresh air.

Walking slowly through the lush gardens of the University, she closed her eyes, content for the moment.

"I'm glad you're happy," murmured a voice behind Alanna's relaxed form.

Jumping around instantly at the sound of another, Alanna settled into a fighting stance, her page habits dieing hard. Cocking her head as she caught sight of another cloaked figure, much taller than her, Alanna asked softly "who _are _you?"

The person still shrouded in shadow laughed softly, and Alanna had to resist the urge to covering her ears from the sound. "Do not be afraid, My Daughter."

Alanna's eyes widened in realization as she swiftly dipped into the lowest curtsey she could muster, without falling over, "Please forgive me, My Mother, I did not realize-"

"Nonsense, child, you did not know, and there is nothing to forgive, I wish to give you something."

Confused by the Great Goddess' words, Alanna chose to say silent, and wait for what was to happen next. Bending down, the Goddess picked up a small, furry, black ball, and offered it to Alanna. Without hesitation, Alanna reached out, and grasped to black mass, quickly realizing what it was: a cat.

Looking into the cats eyes, she gasped, blinked, and looked again, and true enough, there it was, a cat with purple eyes, as purple as her own, if not, more vibrant.

Still consumed by the cat's eyes, Alanna murmured softly "th-thank you..." she looked up slowly, to thank the Goddess again, but she was gone.

**-()-**

Still holding the cat, Alanna entered her rooms, and shut the door softly behind her.

"Well," Alanna sighed, looking down at her new charge "I assume you don't have a name...but, first comes first," reaching down, Alanna picked up the cat, and flipped it onto it's stomach, looking to find it's gender. Yowling at the exposure of himself, the cat started to squirm, and make use of it's claws on Alanna's forearm.

Yelping in surprise at being clawed, Alanna dropped the cat on her bed, and tended to her injury. Pleased with himself, the cat curled into a ball, and too a well needed nap.

Glaring at the little terror, Alanna seated herself in a squishy armchair, and went to sleep; now dreaming of things to come.

**-()-**

Far over the Emerald Sea, in the land of Tortall, a young prince, and a red haired mage fought a strange disease.

**Authors Note: I know, I know lame ending, but I was rushed, and thought it would suffice. Anyhow, hope you like the new installment, and I look forward to your thoughts on the matter.**

**XxInsanityxX**


	4. Thank YousMoi Insanity II

**Thank Yous, and Moi Insanity**

**Part 2**

**Alianne of Conte-** You-you love it?!? You have no idea how that makes me feel, I'm veddy happy right now...Rodger/Alanna? I was think along the same lines, but it's not who she's gonna end up with, I can tell you that right now. I love making Jon a jerk sometimes, makes me smile. Hope to hear from you soon.

**DestinyHunter-** And don't you forget it! Hah, love hearing from you.

**Dragon Shadows- **No, thank you for the suggestion; I'll take all the help I can get. Do you mean the Mage Goddess one? Cause I've already read that, I like it, and am waiting for an update .

**Moi Insanity- Yes folks, it's that time of our show again, the random, meaningless nonsense that the author puts in here to fill space –yay-. Well, the new chapter should be up, and I hope ya'll like it, I'm looking forward to what people have to say, I'd just like to take the time to give a shout-out to two very special reviewers, Dragon Shadows, and DestinyHunter, whom have been with me from the start. They can take a bow. **


	5. Travels

**Authors Note: Okay, well here I am again, writing another chapter to my story, so yeh… oh, it has been brought to my attention that I've made some mistakes; I'd like to thank the people who pointed those things out. Nothing else to say, so on with the show…**

**Moi Mistakes: The sea I mentioned it the last chapter is NOT the Emerald Sea, it is in fact the Inland Sea. Roger is spelt as such, with no 'd' and shall now be spelt correctly. And lastly, I will be doing no more 'Thank You' chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to the all powerful Tamora Pierce.**

**-()-**

Alanna groaned, rubbing her hand on the side of her neck, trying to take out the kink that had formed while she had been sleeping.

'That's what you get for sleeping there…' a soft voice murmured.

Alanna's head shot up to its normal, upright position, and looked around the empty room "Who-who's there?" Alanna asked a slight undertone of fright in her normally calm voice.

'Me, of course-who else?' the body-less voice continued.

Gulping, Alanna looked around the room again; and came to the conclusion that she had gone mad.

'Oh stop looking like a suffocating fish, I'm right here,'

Alanna looked at her bed, finding the only, somewhat logical explanation to this all was that the demon cat had talked; whimpering, Alanna whispered "cat…?"

'Thank you for that, although, I must say…your stupidity is over-whelming.'

Alanna growled at the comment; temporarily forgetting the fact that she was now talking to a cat.

'You should get up soon-your leaving in an hour,' noticing Alanna's somewhat dazed appearance, the cat continued 'for Tortall, and Corus…'

As Realization dawned on Alanna, she cursed loudly, and stormed into her private bathroom.

**-()-**

The Boat ride to the mainland was more nauseating than Alanna has assumed, and she had chosen to speak her mind by retching all over the front deck of the boat. Sighing, Roger escorted her to her rooms.

"Nervous?" Roger asked, after opening the door, and seating Alanna on the bed.

Nodding slowly, Alanna murmured something along the lines of 'bloody court functions will be the death of me', and curled into a ball on the bed, as a wave of nausea coursed through her.

After Roger had left, the black cat had decided to come out of hiding 'you look paler than the white sheets you're sleeping on.' Not finding any humor in the statement, Alanna, rather happily threw a fluffy looking white pillow at the disturber of her peace and quiet.

**-()-**

Lurching off the wretched boat, Alanna pressed a hand to her stomach, and once again, lost what little contents there were in her stomach. Picking up the black cat she had named 'Faithful' during the horrendously long boat ride, Alanna half walked, half stumbled to an awaiting carriage, and collapsed on the soft red velvet seat cushions, sighing her delight.

On the way to the Palace of Tortall, Alanna had cleaned herself up, and, after kicking Roger out of the carriage, put on a new, black silk dress, which had been given to her by Roger as a birthday present.

Sighing for what seemed the thousandth time, Alanna peeked out the window, and was shocked to see the lower city of Corus before her. "We're-we're here…" Alanna whispered, almost in awe.

Smiling, the Duke of Conte placed a hand on Alanna's somewhat tanned shoulder, and stopped the carriage, only to climb onto an awaiting horse. Watching what Roger was doing, Alanna opened her door as well, thinking she would have a horse to ride as well.

"No." Roger said, seeing what Alanna was doing, "You're a lady, and ladies ride in carriages, I am a Duke, and am supposed to ride a horse, stay in there, we'll be there soon."

Sighing defeat, Alanna closed the door, and the carriage jolted to a start.

**-()-**

As gracefully as Alanna could muster, she came out of the carriage, and looked upon her one time home, the palace of Tortall.

"Well," she murmured to herself "here we go again…"

**Author's Note: Yay!! I updated, and I'm so sorry I stopped for a while; I know you probably all hate me, but here's the newest part, hope you like it. As for my disappearance, I was going through a tough time, I had to move out of my parents place, and find a apartment of my own, and then I was crushed by school work. But, the plot bug still found me, and gnawed on me until I finished writing this chappie. **

**Thank Yous**

**Dragon Shadows- Anytime! Hope you like the new chappie**

**Razzberrycat- Thanks! And I took your advice on the Thankyous, see**

**Fen in the sky with diamonds- Wow, thanks, this means a lot to me! no more ro'd'ger, I promise.**

**Waterdancer15- Thank You! As I mentioned in the first chappie, you're gonna have to use you imagination, and pretend that it happened this way, for writing purposes. Sorry if I sound like a hag and don't stop your story, it's good!**

**Firehottie- Yay Thanks! Yes, George will be in the story, I just gotta fit him in somewhere…**

**Independantlioness- I didn't know there was a bad type of uniqueness, and thanks!!**

**Flamata-I intend to, thanks!!**

**Anmarie Aspasia- I'm with you on the shi thing, although, I don't even think that I know who Alanna's gonna end up with in the end…Thankies!!**

**And there my friends in the ending to this chappie, I hope to update soon, and if I don't I give ya'll the right to hunt me down, and poke me with a pitchfork 'till I write more. **


	6. Hello Stranger

**Well here it is! The next chapter (wow!) I know it's been a long bloody time, and I'm super sorry, I'll try to update faster, scouts honor (not that I'm in scouts) and I'll try to make them longer, so bear with me, and try not to stab me with any pointy objects, keep in mind that I'm the author (mwahahahahaha!) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I might own the plot…but who knows…**

_Whack!_

_Thud!_

_Crunch!_

"Owww…."

"Sorry Jon, but that _is_ what you get for not paying attention."

Jon scowled bitterly at Gary before tenderly placing a hand on his now throbbing elbow. Wincing slightly, Jon let his hand fall, and pick up his abandoned practice sword.

"I know Gary, it's just that my mind isn't staying with me today, Roger's coming home today, you know that right?" Jon glanced at Gary as they slowly made their way back to the Squire's wing of the palace.

"Jon, please, you've not only told me that fifty times already, you've also explained that he's going to try and find whoever sent the dreaded Sweating Sickness, and that he's not coming alone, he's bringing some mysterious mage girl, who's going to help him, does that about sum it up?" Gary smirked as Jon seemed to slouch lower and lower as he talked.

"Yes, yes it does, and would you stop trying to ruin my day? I'm really looking forward to seeing Roger," Jon sighed softly as the pair made their way up a flight of stairs, and into a long hallway that was the Squires Wing.

'Yes' Gary thought 'as well as seeing his young lady friend' although thinking such things, Gary would never actually say anything to Jon, he was too wound-up as it was, without having a bunch of Squires on his case for wanting to see a new girl.

After departing from Gary's company, Jon went straight to his rooms for a bath, not wanting to be dirty for the arrival of his cousin. As if just to spite Jon, as soon as he got into his nice warm bath, there was a sharp knock on his door. Groaning at the _wonderful_ timing the person had, he draped a bed sheet around himself (not really wanting to get dressed at this moment) and opened the door to see a tall, lanky man around the age of thirty.

"Yes?" Jon pressed after what seemed like a twenty-five minute pause.

"Oh!" shaking his head the man continued, "Duke Roger is arriving at the gate in about thirteen minutes, you mother, Queen Lianne sent me to bring you down." The herald continued, opening the door wider so the prince could walk out.

"Uh…bu-I" Prince Jon couldn't get a word in edge wise, for he was being pulled out the door with mild force "I'm not dressed!" he finally snapped, although, the words seemed in vain, because he was now being dragged down the corridor, trying to keep the blanket wrapped tightly around himself, feeling his face go redder with every step the herald took.

Upon reaching the front doors of the Palace, Jon whimpered, not wanting to go out into the world with only a light blue bed sheet to cover himself, Jon could confidently say that this was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. Puffing out his chest, and pulling his shoulders back, Jon sighed, and opened the doors.

**-()-**

Alanna walked around the carriage, and looked for Roger, who was already making conversation with both the King and Queen. Closing her eyes and counting to ten, Alanna opened them again, and scanned the rather large crowd 'there should be less people! Why are the so many people, why?' while Alanna was having her inner battle, a poofy, blue mass slipped out the doors, and into the crowd.

Silently whimpering, Alanna made a mental record of who she knew here from her previous page days.

Gary

Alex

Ralon

Raoul

Francis

But someone was missing. Slightly confused, Alanna scanned the crowd again, no one was there, but…she _knew_ someone was missing, she was so confused, everyone was there Gary, Alex, Raoul, Ralon, Francis…Alanna looked deeper into the mass of humans.

Blue eyes met violet.

"Alanna!"

"Jon!"

Great, just great.

**-()-**

**Well there you have it! The next chapter, sorry again to keep ya'll waiting, I know, I'm a baaaaad author! It's a bit longer that I usually write 'em, but I'm gonna write longer chapters as the story progresses.**

**Thanks very much to **Annmarie Aspasia, Professionaldooropener, RobinwynRed-sakura-wolf, Lady Urgunetha, Dragon Shadows, andIcePrincezz** for their reviews to the last chapter! Have a cookie :hands out cookies.:**


End file.
